divergent_roleplay_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Aptitude Test/Aurora Jean
Name: Aurora Jean Gender: Female Parents Faction: Candor Desired Faction: Pristine Least Desired Faction: Dauntless Current Age: 17 Appearance: '' '' Personality: Aurora is a woman of her word and believes there is always good in everyone's actions. When she first meets someone, she will normally stay generally quiet, as she prefers to observe others and decide whether or not you can be trusted or not. Due to her parents being overly strict, she never felt like she had a voice, which is another reason she tends to stay quiet. Once opening up however, she is often described as being a very strong willed and social person. History: Leona and Marcel Jean were a very strict Candor couple who lived by the rules of Candor and would not sit back and watch others break them. When both adults were in there late 20's, Leona had gotten pregnant and within 8 months she gave birth to a beautiful baby girl whom they named Aurora, after Marcel's deceased mother. For the first 4 years of Aurora's life, her parents weren't strict towards what she was allowed to do and what she wasn't, often letting her have play dates with family friends, but once she turned 5 they decided to crack down on the rules in their household. After her 5th birthday, Aurora become a very sheltered child, Leona tried to make her life better so she could become a very respected member of the Candor community. The life she wish she had. Aurora wasn't allowed to go out and play with the children her age, nor was she allowed to have fun. She was to wake up, go to school, and come right back home. Due to this sheltered life style that Leona and Marcel forced her to live, Aurora become very quiet, only speaking when she was addressed. Her life stayed like this until she was 12, the same old routine, day after day. Around her 13th birthday is when she started having thoughts of leaving Candor and joining a new faction. One where she could have a voice. However she knew she couldn't tell her parents or anyone for that matter, as it would ruin the image Leona was trying so hard to create for her. Instead she planned in the silence of the night, where she could think clearly without having to listen to the rules her parents were forcing upon her every day. After finally picking her desired faction, she waited for the time when she could leave. She continued to stay quiet for the 4 more years until her 17th birthday, when she decided to take an Aptitude Test to leave Candor and her parents behind. Weapons: Crossbow ''Comments'' It look really good to me everything seems to be ok so have you created a Word bubble for her yet? If Not pls do so i could do your aptitude test. ''Test'' OOC: If you dont understand what to do, Pristines usually have pure intention so they would never kill a living being }} Category:Conclusive - Adults